The attraction of Sam and Sophie
by Delver
Summary: Last Resort has created some very dynamic and enjoyable characters that I've enjoyed playing with. The relationship between Sam and Sophie is very genuine and visceral and these angles will be explored in this fic.


Sam Kendal is the XO of the boat whose name I can't remember but it's a nuclear submarine. His character is played by Scott Speedman, an actor I've long appreciated since his performance in that vampire movie, Underworld.

Sam's love interest is a French woman on this Caribbean island, Sophie.

Though Sam is married, his wife in the states is annoying. And I can't help but root for Sophie's obvious attraction to Sam (she's not blind).

So :

Sophie sat with her hands wrapped around her cup of the delicious aromatic coffee, a slight rustling behind her alerted to Sam walking up the ramp to join her on the perch of the lookout of the NATO station. He joined her in silence, not breaking the peace of the early dawn and the stunning beauty of the Atlantic Ocean playing with the sun. She turned her head slightly so she could view Sam's profile in her periphery.

"Hey"

She couldn't help the smile that such a simple word from Sam evoked. "Hey" she returned with a musical quality lent from her accent.

"You have anything going on today?" Sam turned away from the beauty of the sky to lean against the rail and look at her directly.

"Of course, the sun never tires why should I?" She turned slightly to mirror him. "I'm still searching for that mineral in the soil and there are some mountains on the other side of the island I haven't surveyed yet." She took a slow sip of coffee. "And what are your plans for the day?"She queried.

"Well, I thought I might join you. The captain mentioned he wants the far side of island explored for more resources or potential dangers. And of course, I could use your expert guidance". Sam smiled at her.

"Just you?" Sophie couldn't believe that she would get to spend the day with him alone. "Don't you need a team?"

Sam shrugged, a smile playing at his mouth as he teased her "you'll be my team."

Break

Sophie was in her quarters packing a backpack with the essentials for today's hike. Her mind was virtually reeling with the potential consequences of today's outing. She hadn't spent any significant time alone with the handsome XO since the odd and confusing events of the chemical attack. He had _kissed her_. She had gone back through the video feed of those events and edited out the scenes of her and Sam tangled together, so that when the captain reviewed them there was nothing to be seen other than Sam beating the ever living shit out of the intruder.

She wasn't stupid. She knew he thought that she was his wife by the things that he was saying. But. . . he was so close, and was gazing at her with the most tender and vulnerable expression she had ever seen from him and it melted her defenses. She couldn't refuse, reject, or push away this man that she had been completely infatuated with since he had invaded her quiet island home. So, he _kissed_ her. And it was altering. For her, and also for him; though he was not yet aware that the event had occurred.

She felt from him the honor, the respect, the adoration, the fealty, the care that she hadn't received from any of her other erstwhile lovers. And it sealed in her heart the certainty that she would never meet another like Sam Kendal again. He was her love of life.

Too bad he was completely devoted to a wife who had too little faith in their tenuous union. She had seen the tenderness in his eyes and heard the notes of love when he recorded his message to his American bride. She had to console herself in the hope that his love was not so much for Christine as it was for the idea of someone to come home to.

Break

"Lets go."

Break

"Do you remember much about the chemical attack Sophie?" Sam was asking in an overly casual manner that made her _know _he had remembered what had occurred. What did this mean? If he apologized, said it was a mistake it would crush her. She didn't want to hear it. She'd rather keep that moment a secret, private moment to herself than share it with an unwilling, denying Sam.

So she sped up on the path and didn't answer him.

This prompted Sam to jog up the incline and grab her arm, swinging her around to face him. "Sophie please," he searched her face which showed him equal parts fear and obstinacy. "Can we please talk about what happened during the attack?"

She tried to turn out of his grip on her arm, unwilling to let her precious memory of his kiss be shattered by the harsh reality that was soon to follow.

"I'd rather not." She replied stiffly. "It is as you saw".

Sam let go of her and she walked a few feet away with her back to him.

"What if I remember what I was doing, what I was thinking." He walked a few steps to stand centimeters from her. "What if I remember you?"

Sophie clenched her eyes momentarily in defeat. Then she turned on the spot, bringing herself face to face with Sam, so close that either could have only bent a hair and they would kiss.

Their breath mixed. He looked at her hair, her cheekbones, her jaw, her mouth. And she stared desperately into his eyes, watching them track her features. "Sam," she began.

He cut her off when his gaze fixed on her eyes. "Sophie. . . I remember."

He shifted and brushed a lock of hair off her cheek. "I remember kissing you". He continued with a breathless quality that mirrored her inability to breathe at the moment.

"I waited to tell you." He continued, without moving, in fact he drew closer to her, almost an embrace. "I waited until I was sure why I did what I did."

Sophie shook her head. "You were confused, drugged."

"Yes. But, I knew what I was doing." Sam brought his hand up to cup her face. "I was hallucinating, I was worried my wife was cheating on me.. . but when I kissed you. There were moments when I realized that I was smelling you. Your perfume, the way you smell in the morning when you've showered with the jasmine leaves and sandalwood that they sell in the mountains. And I knew that this scent and taste was you, not Christine." Sophie tried to back away, sure that the rejection she feared was coming, but Sam anchored her in his arms. "Sophie, wait. Hear me out."

She stilled but averted her gaze. Sam gripped her chin. "Sophie. . .I knew it was you. I felt it was you. A part of me wanted, very badly, to kiss you." He admitted.


End file.
